


Fantasia

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, The Impala being played by a smooth hot guy from the 60's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So impala turned human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> I really like making stupid titles. I made this fic because of a crack fic generator gave me this pairing and I made it destiel!

The witch hunt well, to be honest it was going poorly. The pissed off woman was throwing her voodoo every which way; it looked like a cartoon. Plants were coming to life, guards were becoming fish, to be honest if team free will wasn't used to it they would have admitted themselves to a hospital.

Dean and Sam were trying to gank her when she ran out of the room in a fit of rage and after Cas. They ran after her trailing slightly behind and towards the impala. She cast a few more curses until Cas used his angel blade to cut her head clean off. "Well thats got to do it." Dean said catching up to Cas and the now deceased witch.

"Dean?"

"What?" Dean said looking at the body.

"Dean!?" Cas asked again louder causing both brothers to look up.

Cas was standing very striaghtly with a look of confusion on his face while a pale man with black slicked back hair with grey eyes was running a hand down his back purring in his ear. Sam grabbed the man and held a blade to his throat. "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked with annoyance.

"What? Dont you recognize your own car?" The man said with a smile who watched Cas with extreme detail causing Cas to feel uncomfortable. 

"What!?"

"Dean he's right. The witch cast a spell and that man appeared where "baby" had been." Cas said taking the time to use air quotes.

"Oh man." Dean said and Sam let the man go who instantly went towards Cas. Dean could not believe he lost his car and its a man too!

"Hey blue eyes." The man purred and grappled a hand on his waist running it up and down before moving it to the front of his chest. 

Dean sent Sam a "what the hell" look and Sam replied with a smirk and wiggle of the eyebrows.

"You are one pretty angel, you know that goregous?" The man said next to his ear causing Cas to blush.

"I have been told my vessel is aesthetically pleasing." Cas said trying to keep a striaght face while Dean glared down the impala who didnt even seem to notice.

"You are just darling. And I know from experience you have a nice ass when you sit. Well im pretty sure it would work great for what I have in mind too." The man suggested licking his lips and eyed Cas.

"Alright alright break it off!" Dean finely yelled angrily at his car, what a betrayal. He yanked the man hanging unto Cas off and threw him at Sam.

"Cas can you mojo us back since the job of car has been compromised?" Dean asked rubbing a hand over his face taking the time to look at his former car.

"Absolutely." Cas said and took Dean back first then Sam then the impala. They arrived in the bunker and Sam and Dean waited for Cas to show up with "baby". Finally Cas appeared with the man with both hands on his chest rubbing upwards towards his shoulders.

Dean really for the first time hated his car right then. Sam watched Dean with his jaw tightened and almost started giggling, maybe Dean will finally get his head out of his ass and make a move.

Dean huffed and tapped his foot in annoyance. "Any day!?" Dean said with a mean glare set on his face.

"Sorry Dean I'll speed things up." The impala said back with a wink before grabbing Cas' s face and kissing him deeply. Sam looked over at Dean who he was pretty sure was twitching and almost cried from laughter.

The impala looked over at the brothers shot a wink before ripping Cas' s shirt open. Dean most definitely at this point was about to blow up. Cas looked down at the impala running his hands on his toned chest and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir?"

"Hmm?" The impala asked kissing his jaw down towards his chest while Sam held back laughter.

"Can you remove your hands from my vessel?" Cas asked innocently trying to get him off.

"Right. Sorry babe." The impala said and Cas sighed a breath of relief before he replaced his hands with his mouth and Cas's eyes went wide. 

Dean looked like a bull about to charge but Sam held him back. Dean was muttering curses under his breath as he watched his traitor of a car. "No no." Cas said and pushed the man off and poofed his clothes back to normal.

Cas sent Dean and Sam a frantic look before backing away from the car who's eyes were dilated with lust. "I am going to find a way to fix..." Cas said without his usual calm. "That." He said pointing to the car making obscene noises and biting his lip. Cas went away in a flutter of wings and as soon as he was gone Dean launched at him 

"What the hell was that!?" Dean asked throwing the impala against the wall hitting his head on the wall with every word.

"That gentlemen is how you know if someone has a crush. And it seems like you perhaps have some stuff to talk about with blue eyes? " The impala purred at Dean who had gotten significantly paler and Sam just broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

Dean whipped his head around to Sam. "Shut up bitch."

"Lover boy." Sam shot back through the tears streaming down his face.

Dean was about to lay a beat down when Cas arrived back with a book. "I found the chant to change the impala back. We might want to go outside."

They all followed Cas outside with a breathless Sam and watched as the car lunged himself at Cas for as he said "one last kiss." And was engulfed in smoke before revealing the impala in its former glory.

"Thank god." Dean said to which Cas gave him the look that usually accompanied "dont blasphemy Dean." "Right sorry." Dean said before Cas could say it which made him smile.

"Well im gonna leave you two alone." Sam said and escaped inside before their "talk" could start.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean."

"Uhhh I hate to go middle schooler on you but I uh kinda like you."

"Well I like you and Sam as well Dean."

"No I mean in the not so platonic way." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck looking at the ground.

"Oh. Okay."

"What do you mean okay?"

"Well I feel the same way Dean." Cas stated like it wasn't a big deal.

"Really?"

"Yes why would I lie?"

"I dont know... and can I kiss you cause I really want to?"

Cas nodded and slowly brought his lips to Dean's. 

The impala watched and knew it had done well. Though it would have not liked them messing up the interior later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies. Have a wonderful day!
> 
> You know what to do.


End file.
